livinginthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Stoneclaw33
Re:Hi Hi, we have enough admins sorry. And you cant make anymore clans alright? You can make cats and also you can make tutorials. 01:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll add you in as an apprentice. 00:26, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :D Hey Stoneclaw! Moon and I made our own Wikia! http://catsofthestars.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_of_the_Stars_Wiki Come join us! :D Dappleheart♥ 01:29, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Heyy Hey for some reason I can't access my talk on LITWWW Thro my phone. I'm really trying to only make users that KNOW they'll be active almost everyday on my wiki admins. Since you are on so many wikis I wouldn't want to put that on you. If you need any more, please email me because it's the only way I'll be able to communticate with everyone on the wiki.(My email is on my user page.) 02:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) It's a link and it takes you to the Welcome:Tool But I lost the link. And may I ask why do you need it? 01:56, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Your Art Hey i know u and me arent on a very good basis but i just wanted to tell u i loved your art on this wiki especically the 1 tagged as StormFall. I just loved the way he was standing and the way his eyes looked!!! DreamPetal1322 13:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok? I havent been on. Now when I do you leave me a BUNCH of letters talking about Dreampetal. You don't need to worry about how I run my wiki. If you don't like, you may leave. 21:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Yea!! Thanks and i know we arent friends but im sorry and im changing my page and taking off all of the mean junk. so youll make me a charart? re kk!! can it be a brown cat with white markings and green eyes? thanks again!! o and check out my page 2 c the stuff i took off. Female, medicine cat, long haired, bright green eyes, BrindleFlower, light brown with white chest, ears and paws marking, no scars! thanks! Now please, don't bring WWiki problems to this wiki alright? I'm sorry also. 01:24, October 31, 2011 (UTC) BrindleFlower OH MY LORD!!! sHE IS STUNNING!!! THANK YOU SSSSSOOOOO MUCH!! Shes my new screensaver!!! u rock!! DreamPetal1322 20:36, October 31, 2011 (UTC) your wiki Hey!! can i join your wiki? DreamPetal1322 21:48, November 2, 2011 (UTC) your wiki Thanks!! I just made a profile for your lost in the warriors world wiki! it seems really cool!! thanks again!! DreamPetal1322 23:30, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey! i was leaving Falling a message when i saw urs! Dont leave this wiki!! U really have helped it! plz! DreamPetal1322 04:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Stoneclaw I have MY reasons why I blocked them I have MY reasons why they left the wiki ok? Now leave if you want for all I care ok? I have other things to deal with and I have a life. And I am not mad at you. I just can't see one user leave then a munch more leave. Don't leave just because they did Stoneclaw. Its like saying "Oh hey they jumped of that cliff so I will to." 04:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to sound snoopy, but I think what you said about blocking Dappleheart and Moonstrike was unfair. I mean, they are blocked from the wiki for a YEAR! that is ridiculous! Could you? I can't find the link to it. 22:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I can't believe that Falling is using Leafwing's Blanks! I think that it is absurd! I trust you, so that is why I complain/rant to you... Wait, WHAT?! Sorry, but what are you talking about? LITWW chat or WW chat? Do you think you could make a graphic header for this wiki when you can? I mean, try to make it "wintery" but just try to do it whenever you can, ok! Thanks. Cheshire♣ Most everyone's Mad Here... Category:User Sigs 00:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) There are problems with the blanks. I could make some of the chararts needed, but the blank images show up as red links, so do you know how to fix it? Sorry, but I do not think that Fallen could have left this wiki in any worse condition, mainly because she did not bother to delete the cats she was roleplaying. I swear she has over twenty. Cheshire♣ Most everyone's Mad Here... Category:User Sigs 01:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Next time, I'll try not to overlook the policies. Darkness [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'Rising']]. 03:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay I will. Cheshire♣ Most everyone's Mad Here... Category:User Sigs 14:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Talk Pages Do you have any clue how to change pages from having comments to talk pages? I think it would be more effective to have talk pages than comments. Okay thanks, and I know you're busy and stuff, but if possible, can you make a userbox template? I mean not this instant but when you can please do. I forgot whether or not we have one. Thanks. Warrior Blanks In regards to our little conundrum with blanks (all are redlinks) I made two short hair blanks (male and female obviously) just to show you. I don't know what rank they should be, even though I labeled them as warriors. Maybe you could fix them up a little bit since I made them in a rush. We'd also need long hair blanks (which I don't think I'd be able to do). Here they are: I know they're bad though. Just try and work on them if you have some free time. Thanks. 23:41, April 29, 2012 (UTC)